


Too Much

by Severuslily169



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, The spy life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severuslily169/pseuds/Severuslily169
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry from inside the mind of Severus Snape. Well, really from my mind... shhh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting turned out better here than on FFnet at least! I hope you enjoy, this was written at 2 in the morning...

You ask too much of me Albus  
I have given my life to your cause  
Yet still you trust me not  
You ask me to kill you  
My only confidante  
And yet you fail to confide in me  
Perhaps I have changed my mind Albus  
Tell me why you ask so much

And now I know too much Albus  
Your master plan at last  
You ask even more than I had fathomed  
You demand my last shred of light  
What is the cause I fight for now  
When he is the cost of victory  
And I hate you now for asking Albus  
You still ask far too much

And I hate myself even more Albus  
For submitting to your will  
Damned always to be your Judas  
Agreeing to be your messenger  
To lead the child to his slaughter  
For he is a child still  
HER child... Albus...  
What would she think of us

You ask too much of me Albus  
You ask too much of him


End file.
